Minha Insônia
by F. Lovett
Summary: Minha insônia é você.


Nellie Lovett. Podia-se dizer que era a esposa perfeita na época. Como o ditado sempre dizia, "se conquista um homem pelo estômago", Albert, com seus quilinhos a mais, deixava a perceber que ela o satisfazia pelo menos neste ponto.

Ou melhor, _apenas_ neste ponto.

Mrs. Lovett, como era mais conhecida, tinha sua humilde loja de tortas, cuja clientela era razoavelmente boa – pelo menos tinha como pagar suas contas. – Para todos, Albert era um homem de sorte, pois tinha uma linda esposa que o "amava", mas não era bem assim. Nellie sabia disfarçar bem seus sentimentos, mas sempre que estava só, chorava. Seu coração sempre pertenceu a outro, e isso nunca mudara.

Benjamin Barker, um famoso barbeiro de Londres, era a causa das suas noites mal dormidas, dos seus sonhos mais íntimos, dos seus desejos mais desesperados. Benjamin era o homem que ela sempre amara e nunca deixara de amar pelo menos por um instante. Se ela se sentia mal por isso? Às vezes sim, mas seu nível altíssimo de romantismo a fazia pensar que o verdadeiro amor estaria sempre em primeiro lugar, e seu casamento com o Albert fora algo forçado na sua vida. Ela o largaria na primeira oportunidade que surgisse.

Enquanto fazia suas tortas para mais tarde, Nellie pegou-se pensando mais uma vez nele. Lembrando-se de como tudo começou.

Benjamin sempre aparentou ser um garoto "certinho", porém Nellie teve o prazer de conhecer seu lado oposto. Era uma manhã de domingo e a Fleet Street estava deserta. Nellie acordara um pouco cedo naquele dia porque não conseguia dormir direito. Estava caminhando até próximo ao rio, quando notou a figura de um garoto parado, olhando para baixo, como se visse através da água.

- Acho que não fui a única que pulou da cama hoje – disse ela, aproximando-se do garoto que levou um susto.

Nellie sorriu de leve, tentando esconder sua insegurança.

- Às vezes não durmo direito... – ele disse, pensativo, olhando mais adiante.

- Sei como é.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Benjamin prosseguiu:

- Sua insônia tem nome? – perguntou.

- Tem – respondeu, depois de respirar fundo.

Benjamin deu um meio sorriso. Nellie conseguiu enxergar pelo canto do olho, mas não sabia se era um bom sinal.

- E a sua? – ela perguntou, notando que o sorriso dele desapareceu.

Benjamin pigarreou antes de responder.

- Também.

- Benjamin – começou Nellie, depois de mais um momento de silêncio – você já pensou em... bom... se casar?

- Sim – respondeu rapidamente. – Na verdade eu tinha uma pretendente em mente, porém quando falei sobre isso com os meus pais, eles me disseram que ela já estava prometida a outro. Então achei que não daria certo investir nela.

Nellie não sabia de quem ele estaria falando e sentiu seu estômago afundar por ter quase certeza de que não era ela. Quase certeza porque ela nunca parara para pensar se seus pais já haviam visto algo sobre seu futuro casamento, e ela queria ao menos se apaixonar antes.

O problema era que ela estava apaixonada, porém não sabia se era pelo homem certo.

- Sinto muito – foram as únicas palavras que vieram.

- Não sinta – ele disse. – Quem deveria sentir muito era eu, não você.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Minha insônia tem nome... e é _você_.

Nellie não soube o que dizer. Estava ocupada demais em conflito com a confusão que se formara no seu cérebro. E quando menos esperou, já estava nos braços dele, beijando-o. O beijo dele era doce, porém um pouco desesperado. Ele a envolveu pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, enquanto ela mantinha suas mãos segurando os cabelos dele. Suas línguas se confundiam e a respiração ofegava. Nellie estava na ponta dos pés, beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã.

_Nellie... Nellie..._ uma voz a chamava ao longe.

- Nellie! – chamou mais alto. Era Albert, que acabara de tirar uma bandeja com seis tortas queimadas do forno. – Já é a terceira vez nessa semana que você se distrai! – ele parecia um pouco irritado, mas depois aliviou sua expressão. – Acho melhor você descansar um pouco. Posso terminar essas tortas para você.

Ela não sabia se agradecia ou pedia desculpas. Apenas sorriu e seguiu para a sua poltrona e lá fechou os olhos, pronta para sonhar com seu homem novamente. Seu _verdadeiro _homem.


End file.
